You re Beautiful
by Zuruck
Summary: Es amor de lejos...Inalcanzable...Gracias a ti seguiré...Adiós..Tokio Hotel


**Título: "You´re Beautiful"  
Autora: Jessica Valdez. (Zuruck)  
Resumen: Es amor de lejos...Inalcanzable...Gracias a ti seguiré...Adiós..TH  
Género: Romance/General  
Clasificación: K+  
Advertencias: ****-  
Disclaimer: Los personajes son dueños de si mismos...Tan solo lo hago para divertirme...(Quisiera un Bill en mi vida...)**

* * *

**"You´re Beautiful"-James Blunt"**

_My life is brilliant._

Sí. Mi vida es brillante. Cómo no serlo?. Bill Kaulitz. El famoso hermano gemelo del guitarrista de Tokio Hotel. Una banda conformada con otros integrantes. Georg y Gustav. Ambos chicos serios, pero con un carisma increíblemente fuerte e impactante. Muy buenos amigos. Que más puedo pedir?. Mi vida anda sobre ruedas. Tengo una carrera brillante. Mi familia. Mi hermano Tom, que por cierto es el más ligón y fanfarrón de la banda. Mi madre. Aquella persona a la que le agradezco todo. Le doy gracias por su apoyo y amor incondicional.

_My love is pure._

Es puro. Quisiera demostrar este sentimiento a alguien. A alguien quién sea mi alma gemela. Mi otra mitad. Mi amor verdadero. Lo que no sabía era que iba a tropezar con ella. Ahí a lo lejos.

_I saw an angel._

_Of that I'm sure._

_She smiled at me on the subway._

_She was with another man._

_But I won't lose no sleep on that,_

_'Cause I've got a plan._

Me sonrió. Al cruzar nuestras miradas. Penetrándonos uno al otro. Sin poder dejar de sumergirme en ese mar verde. Ese iris curioso. Su sonrisa sincera. Más allá del cariño. La primera vez que sentí mi corazón bambirolear de la emoción. Galopaba a más no poder. Miles de sensaciones rebosaban en mi interior. No podía dejar de observarla. Mi respiración entrecortada. El vaho hacía borroso mi mente. Pero eso no importaba.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw you face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

Eres hermosa. Tus ojos fueron lo que me enfrascaron en ese mar de emociones que se encuentran en mí. No sé que es lo que estoy sintiendo. Pero es algo único y especial. Me gusta. Sí. Realmente me gusta. Nunca lo eh sentido y me alegra sentirlo. Es verdad. Tu mirada es intensa. No dejas de mirarme ni yo puedo dejar de mirarte. Eres tan hermosa. Eres como un ángel caído. Un ángel con cabellos negros rizados. Nariz perfecta. Afilada. Aristócrata. Tus labios. Carnosos. Rojos. Tu rostro ovalado. Tus mejillas coloradas por el frío invernal de este otoño. Bajo los copos de nieve que caen del cielo. Arropada de un abrigo color escarlata que le insinuaba bien sus curvas y formas de su cuerpo. Pantalones negros. Botas de tacón. Bufanda y guantes negros. Todo en ella era la más pura perfecta creación de Dios. Hermosa.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,_

_As we walked on by._

_She could see from my face that I was,_

_Fucking high,_

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

Ése momento. Para mí fue mágico. Ella capto todo mi ser. Paralizado. Temblando. Pero sé que no es de frío. Es de placer. Emoción. Una emoción que no sé cómo describirlo. Es algo que hace estar más vivo que nunca. Abunda toda mi alma. Mi mente se detiene ante todas esas huellas. Huellas que perdurarán siempre en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Sé que ya no nos volveremos a ver. Será un momento que lo tendré guardado en mi mente. Grabando a fuego todo aquello que siento y veo. Te recordaré. Eternamente.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw you face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_

_When she thought up that I should be with you._

Debería estar a tu lado ahora mismo. No aquél hombre que está enlazado a tu mano. Compartir esos sentimientos que están aflorando. Demostrártelos. Declararte mi amor. Tan solo una mirada angelical. Tan tuya. Me pierdo en esa infinidad de tus ojos. Verde como la hierba. Una mirada curiosa. Con un brillo extraño. Pero a la vez misteriosos y encantadores. Tu sonrisa aún no se borra de tu rostro. Mostrándome un dulce y tierno gesto. Que nunca olvidaré. Eso te lo prometo. Nunca te olvidaré.

_But it's time to face the truth,_

_I will never be with you_.

Volviendo a la dura y cruel realidad. El hombre que está a tu lado te llama. Tu volteas a mirarle y le asientes. Das media vuelta. Das unos pasos. Y lentamente griras sobre tu hombro. Y me sonríes de nuevo. Una fugaz mirada. Una última vez. Nunca más volveré a verte. Tenemos caminos separados. Cada quién con su trayecto. Sueños y fantasías. Que algún día se realizarán. Si es que algún día se cumple el mío. Encontrar a mi amor verdadero.

Alguien interrumpe mis cavilaciones. Volteo para mirar a aquella persona que me sacó de lo más recóndito de mi mente.

Tom: Bill. Ya es hora de irnos. La sesión ya finalizó.-dijo frotándose las manos una contra la otra- ush¡ que frío. Quiero ir ya al hotel. Estar tirado en la cama. Con calefacción. Oh sí señor¡….y oye Bill que tanto mirabas?.

Volví mi mirada a la estación del metro. Ya no estaba. Sentí un nudo en la garganta. Ya no volvería a volver a verla. Nunca más. Sin embargo, por siempre jamás te recordaré.

_Y eso fue en un atardecer de un frío de otoño._

* * *

**N/A:** Esa linda historia la escribí precisamente en un día de otoño....y realmente me gustó como quedó...espero que a uds les guste... ;)


End file.
